Ali'grra Seccari
Known Information The seductive belly dancer known as Ali’grra Seccari returned in the third month of the ninth year to Solace. A true embodiment of Saek culture, she stands out from the rest of her tribe with no identifiable facial tattoos. Ali’grra harbors her secrets of her former life of a slave and personal assassin to a demon whom had kidnapped her and the rest of her tribe. Her memories fractured, she’s only left with the horrible things she’d done to survive and help others survive. Haunted by the last image of blue fire burning her alive, Ali’grra awoke with only two daggers and much distrust in her heart. Upon her return, She appeared to be simply a nomadic woman looking for her family. Little did she know she would run into the one man she stayed hidden from in her former life, the one who had to believe she was dead so he could live, the one she loved all her life as she clung to the scarce memories of childhood…her brother Amon Seccari. Not prepared for the emotional meeting of her brother, she instinctively shied away at first, scared for him to know her dark secrets; but with his warm embrace, she promised herself right then that she would never loose him, or any of her family, again. Accompanying him upon a journey to rescue a fae, as well as serving in the war games by his side and then as an informant, she constantly was only a few steps away from him. It wasn’t until evening that put that very promise to the test. Her first run in with the Red King, Ayan, occurred upon a chess board that did not play by the rules. Manifesting the missing queen chess piece from the dreaming, Ali’grra was not prepared for what would subsequently occur. Throughout the fight for survival, Ali'grra learned what it meant to be Saek for the first time as she was protected by her sister Laurel Bay. Eventually fading into a deep sleep, Ali'grra's memory faded these moments in and out of her mind. Subsequent gatherings brought Ali much happiness and excitement as she participated in her tribe’s drum circle and campfire chats, priming her sister in preparation of officiating the wedding of Reonna and Wayland, fighting side by side with her brother, and providing entertainment as a belly dancer around town. Underneath the alluring savage, lies a highly analytical woman constantly weaving in and out of her current reality to unwind dreams that have often plagued her mind since she’s returned. One of which caused her to unravel the puzzles left by the Red King, Ayan. Spending some time, she realized quickly that these were not meant for her nor her family. They were to hurt them, and she needed to help her family rather than solve riddles. However, it seemed Ayan had other plans for her as she was seen disappearing and reappearing in red sand smelling of Jasmine flowers. Status Freedom from her slaver is all the status needed. Allies * Amon Seccari (Brother) * Laurel Bay (Sister) * Dumah of Shiahudul * Zahirah of Shiahudul * Arash Navjeev * Captain Lina * Stradivarius * Hektor Rose * Moira * Gaius Atraius * Kormacc Foxglove * Kenren Arkai Enemies * Slavers Obituaries * Rumors * Rumor has it that Ayan has taken her as a queen. * It is said that you should not drink anything she gives you. * Amon isn't her biological brother, just her brotha in the Saek sense. * She once seduced a Dacian lord into buying slaves she had stolen from demons. * She secretly hates sand and really wishes for a bath. * Rumor has it that shes actually Ayan's lover. * Rumor has it she's been practicing herbal medicine to treat common symptoms such as sneezing, runny nose, itchy watery eyes, and itchy nose or throat. Ali’grra offers fast,* non-drowsy allergy relief that lasts up to 24 hours. Ask your healer if Ali'grra is right for you. *Starts working in one hour. Use only as directed. Quotes * "Why me? Why the Queen?" * "I will protect them until my dying breath." * "Fight fierce, Love Fiercer." Character Inspirations * Inara Serra from Firefly/ Serenity (Intention/ Look) * Tamina from Prince of Persia movie version (Look) * Dejah Thoris from John Carter movie version (Look) * Gabrielle from Xena Warrior Princess (Intention/ Look) * The Courtesan from Assassin's Creed Brotherhood (Intention) Soundtrack * Short Belly Dance Drum Solo (Raquy and the Cavemen) * We Want War (These new Puritans) * Iron (Woodkid) * Run Boy Run (Woodkid) * Army of Fear (Lorn) * Three Sisters (Beats Antique)